


Reunion

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll not hurt my friend. Not this time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting y'all know updates will be slow till the 1st of July. My teachers have given me 30 pages worth of work to do in 2 days. So...yeah. Anyway here's the awaited merging chapter! These events take place after "Blink" and "Miss me?". Enjoy! Thank you for all the support and kudos!

The door bursts open and a woman dressed in rather old fashioned clothing enters.  
"Hello darlings! What, you don't recognise me? Let me help you a bit then. Well, I've just got a little question for you. Did Jim mention he was married?"  
Mycroft blinks.

But another woman at the table stands up.  
"Oh dear! I didn't quite notice you there, love. Long time no see, Martha Jones. New head of UNIT I see. How you've grown up."  
"You've regenerated." The young woman comments.  
"Of course I have. Now, give me the documents which you know I need."  
"Not a chance, Koschei."  
The Mistress expresses mock surprise.  
"Trying to intimidate me, my dear? You'll regret that."  
She steps outside for a moment, returning dragging a certain brunette pathologist inside.  
"Say hello darling! Oh I do so love reunions. Don't you?"  
No one stirs.  
Molly wonders if any of them would speak up. She certainly expected Martha or Mycroft to. Her mind goes back to the strange woman's words, back in the basement where she had been locked up.  
"Little Molly Hooper. How adorable. Jim mentioned you, you know. The girl who was so desperate that she'd even date a psychopath. But you've got your eyes set on that detective, haven't you? The one that never even looks twice at you. The one you'll never be good enough for. What a pathetic little creature. You'd believe anything anyone told you. Jim from IT. Tch."  
Molly shuts her eyes as she feels the sting of the words. She hears the same voice speak again.  
"Nothing? What a shame dearies. I did need those documents. But if her life means that little to you...well."  
Martha speaks up, her eyes blazing. "You'll not hurt my friend. Not this time."  
"Look at the poor girl. She thinks she can stop me."  
"I will have to request you to release Dr Hooper." Mycroft says calmly, but firmly.  
"Nah. I'm just not feeling it." Missy skips towards the door, as many of the officials in the room rush to stop her.  
"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" She says, pointing her sonic screwdriver up to the crystal chandelier, such that the waves reflect and bounce around, making a high pitched noised that causes everyone to shut their ears and wince.  
The Time Lady calmly walks out with her hostage, dealing with other interruptions in a similar manner..  
Meanwhile, Martha runs to an isolated part of the building and takes out her necklace with a key hanging from it.  
"Don't fail me now, Doctor."  
She holds up the key and smiles when just a few seconds later, she hears the familiar screeching of TARDIS engines.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Martha reuturn the TARDIS key? I don't remember. If you know that she did, please consider this AU in that respect. Hope you liked it! Please review!:)  
> P.S.I love prompts. If anyone wants to give me some, please leave them in the comments.


End file.
